


Wild Goose Chase

by Holtzmann1998



Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You help your coworker and crush, Kate, after she falls only to find she has no clue who you are. Then, Aidy, Liza, and Leslie hatch a plan.





	Wild Goose Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tooky86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooky86/gifts).



“Hey, it’s Kate.” You smile to yourself as you walk out of the coffee shop with your morning coffee. You watch the blonde jog across the street towards you. “Maybe she’s coming over to say hi.” You think nervously. You have a huge crush on Kate. You pretend to look at your phone as you watch Kate jog up to you, her hair tied up in a bun and looking beautiful in her tank top and sweatpants. You feel excitement build inside you as she gets closer. She gets close enough you can smell her perfume. Before you can say hi to her, she turns and continues jogging down the sidewalk. “She didn’t notice me.” You think disappointedly as you continue your walk to work. If you were a cartoon, a little storm cloud would be above you, raining on only you. You walk in sadness for about ten minutes when you hear a familiar voice.  
“Excuse me, can you help me?” The voice sounds distorted somehow. Maybe it’s from all the people. You get closer to the voice and realize it’s Kate. “Please, someone help me!” She says a little louder. You push past people and look around for her. You find her on the ground, people walking around her and stepping over her.  
“You okay, Ms. McKinnon?” You ask worriedly as you bend down so you’re eye level. She’s sitting on the ground, her legs sprawled out in front of her.  
“Someone bumped into me and I fell and hurt my ankle.” She says.  
“Let me help you up.” You say. You stand up and hold your hand out to her. She takes it and you carefully pull her to her feet. She tries to put weight on leg but falls forward into your arms. You hold onto her tightly, afraid she’s going to fall.  
“I’m so sorry.” She says, avoiding your eyes. “This is so embarrassing!”  
“Don’t worry about it, Ms. McKinnon. Let’s just get you to work and we can have Tom put an icepack on it.” You reply.  
“How do you know Tom and that I’m on my way to work?” She asks confused. You feel your heart sink and you realize your mother was right, she has no idea you’re alive.  
“It’s not important.” You sigh. “Let’s just get to work.” You carefully pick her up and slowly make your way to the studio. Leslie is there when you walk in the door.  
“Hey, Y/N. Hey, bitch.” She says to you and Kate. She looks at you and Kate. “Yo, what happened?” She asks, taking Kate from you. You shrug, exhausted from carrying Kate for three blocks without resting.  
“Someone bumped into me and I hurt my ankle. I don’t think it’s twisted or anything, just sore.” Kate says. “How do you know Y/N?” She asks.  
“She works here.” Leslie says slowly. “Bitch, she’s been here longer than you. Who do you think you give your lunch order to every day and who helps you get into your costumes?” Kate looks at you with wide eyes. You avoid her gaze, feeling the imaginary storm cloud pour harder.  
“I’m so sorry-“  
“It’s fine. Really. I’m a nobody anyway.” You shrug. “I gotta get to work. Aidy said the internet is spotty. It’s probably the connector cabled again. Liza wants to me fix up some costumes, the makeup crew wants me to get some more lipstick, and I have to walk Colin’s dog before I start getting lunch orders.”  
“See ya, Y/N.” Leslie says quietly as you rush off, trying not to cry. You go about your work and find Aidy an hour later.  
“Hey, Aidy. What exactly is wrong with the Wi-Fi?” You ask her.  
“Oh hey, Y/N. It just randomly goes out sometimes.” She replies.  
“Okay, let me see what I can do.” You walk to the other side of the set to the room full of wires and lights and computer tech. You climb under the table the Wi-Fi box is on and search for loose wires.  
“Here, let me help!” Kate says suddenly. You sit up, banging your head on the table. “Oh, my god, are you okay?” She asks as you lie back down.  
“Yeah, you just started me.” You sigh as you rub the pain in your head. The factious storm cloud seems to disappear when Kate is in the room.  
“What are you working on?” She asks, her leg obviously feeling better.  
“Fixing the Wi-Fi.” You reply. You would usually jump at the chance to talk to Kate, but you know she’s only talking to you out of pity. You jump as she climbs under the table with you. She’s on top of you, her face just inches from yours. Her blue eyes look at you curiously as her blond hair, that has been removed from its bun, falls onto your face.  
“Here’s the loose wire!” She says, grabbing a wire and plugging it on.  
“No-“ Before you can stop her, she plugs it into the wall, causing the lights in half the studio to go out. “That wasn’t a wire. That was a cord and you just blew a fuse in three fuse boxes on set.” You sigh.  
“O-oh, sorry.” She says sadly as she climbs off you. “Can I help fix it?” She asks in the darkness. You turn the light on your phone on and look around the room.  
“No, it’ll take me half the morning to fix it. You have to rehearse for the show.” You say as you climb out of the table.  
“Oh, okay.” She says sadly. "How do you know I have rehearsal?"  
"I know everyone's schedule. It makes it easier for me to find people." You shine the light so she can leave the room.  
“Hey, Kate!” Liza smiles to her as she stands in the doorway. “Y/N, what did you do? We can’t see anything! We can’t get the costumes done for the show!” She yells at you.  
“Actually-“ Kate says.  
“Sorry, Liza. Overloaded circuit, I’ll have it fixed as soon as I can.” You interrupt.  
“You better. You’ve been slacking today! Colin is looking for you and still don't have the makeup for the makeup department!”  
“Got it. Thanks, Liza. Oh, and have the makeup department check storage for makeup and get back to me, I think there's still a ton in there.” You say. She storms off in a huff. Kate looks at you for a moment and then walks off to start work. After two hours of resetting all the power boxes, you finally had everything back on line, and Aidy figured out the Wi-Fi issue was from her phone being old. You sigh. You’re running late. You rush to the wardrobe department to find Liza measuring Kate for an outfit.  
“About time you got here!” She says.  
“Sorry, I had to reset all the fuse boxes.”  
“All ten of them?”  
“I didn’t know which ones went out, so I had to reset them all.” She rolls her eyes.  
“Well, it’s a good thing you’re here. I need you to glue these heels back together. And makeup found the spare makeup.” She hands you a pair of Kate’s heels that had gotten broken.  
“On it!” You say as you walk over to the prop bench. Kate silently appears behind you.  
“You fix my shoes too?” You jump again. “Sorry.” She says with a shy smile.  
“Yes, I fix a lot of things.” You say blankly.  
“Sorry I’ve ruined your day.” Kate says sadly.  
“Ms. McKinnon, you didn’t ruin my day.” You say with a polite smile, looking at her blue eyes and her red lipstick. She must have just gotten out of makeup. God, she’s gorgeous. “I, uh, need help repairing these shoes. Would you be willing to assist?” You ask. You didn’t need help with the shoes, but you figured that she just wanted to return the favor you did her earlier. Her face lit up with a grin as she nodded her head yes. “Okay, I need you to hold the shoe steady and keep the padding up while I place a screw in the center to hold the heel in place after I apply glue to the heel.” You say to her. She does as she’s told while you repair the shoes. You finish them and let Kate glue the padding back in place. “Okay, try them on and see how they fit.” You smile to her. She takes the shoes and puts them on, making her a good two inches taller. She walks around in them, dancing to music only she can hear.  
“Isn’t she adorable?” Liza smiles to you.  
“She’s definitely something.” You breathe.  
“Y/N, you don’t have a crush on Kate McKinnon, do you?” Liza grins as she looks at your now blushing face.  
“Shut up, Liza. Yeah, I do like her, but she literally had no idea I existed until this morning.”  
“She told the whole office about you helping her to work.”  
“I helped a person in need. So, what?” You shrug.  
“To her, it made her day.”  
“Whatever.” You roll your eyes as you try not to smile. “How are the shoes, beautiful?” You ask Kate, trying to sound cool. She stops dancing at looks at you with wide, blue eyes. “I mean, Ms. McKinnon.” You correct yourself, looking at your worn-out shoes. Kate was like her perfect heels, they didn't need anything, and you were just your old sneakers that needed replaced. She walks up to you and kisses your cheek, her lipstick leaving an imprint of her lips on your skin.  
“I love it.” She smiles. “You really think I’m beautiful?” She asks coyly.  
“I, uh, I mean, you’re, uh…” You look to Liza for help, she smiles as she pretends to work on Alec’s costume. You take a deep breath. “I think you’re absolutely stunning. Every time I see you, you take my breath away.” You say quickly. Before Kate can say anything to you, you quickly excuse yourself. “I gotta go, I still have work to do.” You practically bolt out of the room. Halfway down the hallway, you’re stopped by Colin.  
“Hey, Y/N!” He wraps you in a hug, stopping you in your tracks. You pull away from him.  
“I haven’t gotten to your dog yet, I’m so sorry, I’m running behind because there was an issue with the breaker boxes!” You say to him, tears of embarrassment running down your hot face.  
“Hey, calm down. I wanted to tell you that he’s at the vet for the day, so you don’t have to deal with him.” He says with an uncomfortable smile. “You okay?” You wipe your face with your hands.  
“Y-yeah, I’m good.” You lie. “I just embarrassed myself in front of Kate McKinnon.” You think.  
“Oooh, someone found Kate.” He laughs. You look at him in shock. “Looks like she lipsticked you.” You gently touch your cheek.  
“Y-yeah.” You say.  
“She likes you, ya know.” He winks. “She was telling us how you took the blame for the power outage.”  
“Y-yeah.” You mumble.  
“You must have work to catch up on, here’s my lunch order. See ya.” He says as he hands you a piece of paper and walks away. You put it in your pocket. Not having to walk Colin’s dog put you back on schedule. You go around gathering the cast’s lunch orders. Oddly enough, they’re all written on small pieces of paper. After an hour of tracking people who aren’t where they’re supposed to be according to the rehearsing schedule, you find Leslie, your last person.  
“Leslie, what are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be in makeup.” You sigh as you enter a semi-forgotten break room.  
“I ain’t gotta follow that schedule.” She smiles.  
“It makes things easier for me if you do.” She laughs. “What’s your lunch order?” A small smile appears on your face.  
“Here ya go, baby.” She hands you a white piece of paper.  
“Everyone is writing their orders down for me today. Usually I have to write it down myself.”  
“Make sure I spelled it right. You know how I hate misspelling stuff.”  
“Since when do yo-“  
“Just look at the damn paper!” Leslie booms.  
“Alright, alright, no need to shoot your messenger.” You say as you open the folded piece of paper.  
“More like carrier pigeon that is oblivious to anything and everything outside it's bubble.” She mumbles.  
“Join me for lunch in the flower garden. Your afternoon chores are taken care of.” The note read in beautiful and elegant writing. You look at the note, confused.  
“That’s cute, Les, but I can’t join you for lunch, I have too much to do.” You say.  
“It ain’t from me. I don’t do that shade of red.” She replies as she walks away. You look back at the note to see lips stamped on the paper with red lipstick as a signature. You recognized the shade, Kate had it on earlier, but it wasn’t Kate’s lips on the paper. “Leslie, we don’t have a flower garden on set!” You call to her. She’s already gone. You look at the other papers people had given you, they all said the same thing in the same writing. “What are they all planning?” You ask yourself as you decide to go the main break room. Everyone is there eating pizza. “If you didn’t want me to order you lunch, you could have juts said so.” You say with a smile as you walk in. The room falls silent.  
“Hey, uh, Y/N, Liza wanted you to fix some flowers in the flower garden.” Aidy said, trying to get rid of you.  
“First of all, I’m not a gardener, second, what is with all this talk of flower gardens? We don’t have a garden at Studio H8.” You sigh as you flop on the couch for a few minutes.  
“There’s a flower garden set for one of the sketches. Some of the flowers got damaged and she needs them fixed.”  
“Alright, I’ll go.” You groan as you get up. “Next time, just tell me you don't want me around instead of sending me on a wild goose chase.” You joke before walking out of the room. You walk down the long hallway and see Kate come around the corner. You duck into a doorway and wait for her to pass by. You still feel embarrassed from earlier. When she walks past, you quickly move from the doorway and back into the hallway. You rush around the corner Kate came from and onto the set. Sure enough, beautiful flowers are on a set. There’s also a nice table with a box of pizza on it, two cups, and pitcher of water. “It’s probably a prop.” You say to yourself. You climb on the set and look for the broken flowers. You touch one and quickly pull your hand away. All of the flowers are real.  
“How did I know you’d be behind this?” Kate says from behind you, causing you to jump.  
“How do you do that?” You ask, spinning around to face her.  
“I just do.” She shrugs. “It was nice of you to invite me to lunch.” She smiles shyly, holding out a piece of paper. You gently take it and open it.  
“Join me in the flower garden for lunch.” The note said. It had a hand drawn picture of you on it. You pull one of the many notes out of your pocket and hand it to Kate. She reads it and laughs.  
“We’ve been duped.” She smiles.  
“Well, since we’re already here, Ms. McKinnon, would you be willing to accompany me for lunch?” You ask as you get down on one knee and kiss her hand, praying this isn't a dream and the sudden burst of confidence isn't a sign that you're about to die.  
“I’d love to, Y/N.” You look up at her in surprise.  
“Y-you know my name?” A grin appears on your face.  
“Yeah, Liza talks about you all the time. So does Leslie and Collin and Aidy. You’re like a legend.” You smile slightly, knowing this was their doing. “I guess I just never paid enough attention to your face because I'm lost in my own little world. Why did you run away earlier after you called me beautiful?” She asked, becoming more serious.  
“I, um, I mean, well…”  
“And why did you hide when I came around the corner?” You sigh, knowing it wouldn’t be any good to lie.  
“Ms. McKinnon-“  
“Call me Kate.” She smiles fondly.  
“Kate, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I like you. I like the way your voice sounds and I like the way you talk and your laugh and your beautiful blue eyes.” You look away from her nervously. She’s silent.  
“I didn’t know.” She whispers. You avoid her gaze.  
“I see you every day at work, you even jog by the coffee shop I go to every morning before work. I always see you, but you never see me. I’ve wanted to talk to you, but I just get so star struck and nervous because you’re the Kate McKinnon and I’m-“  
“Amazing.” She breaths as she leans over the table and cups your face in her soft hands. She brings her face closer to yours. Her blue eyes close gently and yours do the same as your lips get closer and closer.  
“Go for it, bitch!” Leslie yells, causing you to both jerk away in fright.  
“Awe, Les, I wanted to see them kiss!” Aidy whines.  
“You and your big mouth!” Liza playfully hits Leslie's shoulder.  
“Did they finally kiss?” Collin asks as he walks by.  
“No, big mouth ruined it! They were so close!” Liza complains.  
“Alright, all of you, out.” Kate says as she stands up. You can’t help but laugh. Collin, Liza, and Aidy complain at Leslie as they leave. You stand up and walk over to Kate.  
“Where were we?” You smile. She grins at you. You place your hands on her waist and she wraps her arms around your neck and the two of you kiss. For a moment, you two are the only things in existence. You feel sparks travel from your hands and lips through your whole body. Kate smiles at you as you both pull your faces away, still holding onto each other.  
“You look good with my lipstick on.” Kate breathes with a wink.


End file.
